


we brush our hopes away just as well as tears

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Melanie Take A Break 2kforever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Melanie's first night in the Engine after the revolution.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 12





	we brush our hopes away just as well as tears

Melanie Cavill's first night back in the engine could be compared to a night spent simultaneously in heaven and hell. 

She's back home, where she belongs, in the Engine. Her Engine. She rubs her wrists, the marks from the cuffs haven't gone away yet-they hurt like a bitch, and she knows that they will for quite some time. 

The Engine doesn't feel like home, though. Her room looks like it's been ransacked, she knows Ruth went through it. Journals scattered all over the desk, her books pushed every which way. The room smells like Ruth's perfume, and it sickens her. Usually the smell of it was comforting-reminded her that she had a friend nearby, that Ruth was there and that meant she was likely safe. Now it just reminds her of fear, of knowing that if she died then everything would be for naught. 

She sighs, and begins to put the journals back, fixing her books. 

Bennett knocks on the door. "Mel?"

She opens it with the remote, continues standing at the desk. "What's up?"

"Come here, please?"

She goes over to him, stands in front of him, her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"I need to look at you. Make sure nothing's wrong.." He places his hand on her cheek, moves her head slightly. She laughs quietly, pulling his hand away to take it in her own, holding it gently.

"I'm okay, Ben. Pelton and Klimpt already gave me an exam...Layton said I needed one because of possible tetanus."

"Tetanus?" He raises an eyebrow. "The hell happened?"

"Gave Layton my chip. Don't worry, I got it back. But I had to use a razor to get to it. So..possible tetanus." She shrugs. 

"Damn...when was the last time you ate?"

Melanie shrugs again. "Doesn't matter."

"Melanie Elizabeth Cavill."

"...three or four days ago.." She mumbles, looking down. "I hate it when you use my middle name."

"C'mon, I'm getting you something to eat." He squeezes her hand tightly, begins walking towards the door of the Engine. 

"Ben..."

"You're not arguing about this. You need to eat, Melanie, and I will use Miles to guilt you into it." He looks her in the eyes, and she relents, going with him.

This, she thinks, is the good. Bennett. Bennett is the good. And that is enough for her. He cares. He cares, he really does, and for her...for her, that is a lot. So much. 

She doesn't think long on this, can only think of how close she was to losing him just mere hours ago. So she runs her thumb across the backside of his hand, just to see him smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more of these. I had 3 mountain dews and am ready to fight god. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer on tumblr


End file.
